Two in a million (Omegaverse)
by Rhape
Summary: Viktor, an Omega who doesn't agree with the rules imposed by society and who is deeply in love with his Beta boyfriend, and Yuuri, a Beta who is as determined as an Alpha, and loves his Omega boyfriend; together, they decide that their love doesn't need to follow the rules and will do whatever it takes to prevent society from tear them apart. Omega!Vik. Beta!Yuuri. Viktuuri.


This chapter is a short introduction to the story, so it won't have dialogues, but the following caps will have them :D

 **Warning:** This story is fluff and romance. But still it has a realistic and pessimistic scenario, so I will be using words such as "rape" without taboos. If you feel uncomfortable, don't read it.  
And if you are looking for a fic where Yuuri has unrealistic anxiety, has a toxic relationship with Viktor (where they don't talk about their concerns), or that the couple is fighting over ministries, you won't find any of that here.

Also, you can foud the spanish version of this fic on my profile "Tú y yo, dos en un millón".

* * *

When Viktor Nikiforov was a child he didn't understand (nor wonder) why his family was different from the rest, or didn't realize when his parents were the subject of murmurs from other parents, because in his childish world there was nothing beyond to go to school, study and play with his friends, or have the trend toys.

But as his body grew, and his silver hair along with him, he began to realize that many adults approached him and told him that he would be a "cute Omega". When Viktor became aware of it, some years later, he asked his parents what an Omega was.

Viktor would then learn about the different types of genres that existed, and that his father was an Omega and his mother an Alpha. However, it took him many more years to understand why other people didn't understand the fact that his mother, an woman Alpha, would have fallen in love with an male Omega instead of a female Omega, or that his Omega father would let himself be marked by an Alpha woman, and not by an Alpha man.

When he turned 15 years old, and after presenting as an Omega like his father. Then he had to change the school to another one 'more safety' because they need to 'prevent the Alphas boys from bothering him', which seemed stupid and he didn't understand that until he heard that an Omega woman, who lived near his house, had been raped by two Alphas men and an Alpha woman. But some time later he would find out that an Omega man had raped an Alpha man, so Viktor realized that gender didn't dictate the behavior of a person.

It was in his new school that he was told that, as an Omega, he had to worry only about having children, since studies and 'no slavery' were just a privilege he had won with modernization. So it wasn't necessary for him to continue studying as it wasn't necessary for him to get a job if he could get a good Alpha to support him... Viktor's father had a job, and he always encouraged his son to study too, so the silver-haired boy also wanted to have a good job like him.

He also learned that Betas, being almost more than the half of the world population, had common jobs and nothing relevant, from being waiters in a restaurant, cashiers in stores, bureaucrats, janitors... In addition, Betas couldn't mark Omegas as they had no "right" to own them, so Viktor should feel safe around them. Although that didn't mean that he should befriend them; another thing that to Viktor seemed very stupid, since many of his old friends from his old school had turned out to be Betas and Viktor didn't think they were inferior to him... Although his friends stopped talking to him for some reason.

Something that Viktor had learned in a bad way is that it was 'weird' for him to be born of his mother and not his father. Well, apparently, society believed that the 'correct thing' was that the Omega man was the one who gave birth in that kind of relationship, and not the Alpha woman. The silver-haired boy didn't understand what was wrong with that. Because his parents loved each other, they loved him and he loved them. That was a good thing, wasn't it? So why did it matter so much who he born from?

Over time, Viktor understood that, as an Omega, it wasn't well seen by society if he tried to have a sentimental relationship with another Omega or a Beta; he should always pursuit an Alpha boyfriend, or at least an Alpha girlfriend. But for him that was ridiculous, since he had fallen in love with a classmate who was an Omega and his best friend back then. However, when the silver-haired boy gathered the courage to confess his love to him, the Omega boy looked at him as if Viktor were an alien and stopped talking to him forever.

When a hurt Viktor told his parents about that, with tears falling of his normally cheerfully blue eyes, they tried to console him, but they couldn't give him any advice other than 'avoid wasting his time with people who didn't see beyond his gender'.

Viktor knew that his parents were right, but each year that passed, he was increasingly exposed to the media and collective opinion about what was right or wrong, and that made Viktor, perhaps unconsciously, wanted to be part of a Group, even if that meant following their ridiculous social norms, so maybe he would stop feeling alone.

So, when Viktor entered mixed university, where Alphas, Omegas and Betas coexisted; Viktor got his first boyfriend without realizing at the time that he had only accepted that courtship because the guy was an Alpha, and because all his friends had pressed him to enter in that bad relationship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Since Katsuki Yuuri was a child, he was forced to understand what Alphas, Omegas and Betas were. As Yu-topia, his family's business, were a busy Japanese restaurant, Yuuri and her older sister, Mari; often had to help their parents in the kitchen, cleaning or attending the tables. In addition, they had to learn how to deal with each client differently.

Alphas customers tended to always complain about anything, food or the employees, while their Omegas partners tried to intercede on behalf of the restaurant so as not to cause problems. But if it was a lonely Alpha, they used to behave 'well', at least without causing scandals. Rarely an Omega ventured to enter alone in the restaurant, because they liked to be in groups (groups only made up of girls and sometimes with boys), while Betas, both men and women, simply ate and left, and if they had complaints, they were rarely ill founded.

Yuuri knew that, being he from a family and a community mostly composed of Betas, he shouldn't approach, by out of respect, the other two types of gender unless it was to serve them in the restaurant. However, he didn't need to worry about it outside the local, because no one in his school had presented yet.

Although that changed when he entered High School and his childhood friends and neighbors, Yuuko and Takeshi, presented as Omega and Alpha, respectively, and they had to move to another school. Yuuri was taken aback, because, as not being able to smell them, he hadn't realized that their friends' family were of the other gender.

At least, they continued to be friends for years to come, even when Yuuko and Takeshi mated and Takeshi began to behave a little like those Alphas that Yuuri feared; from being overprotective with his Omega, questioning her for everything, wanting to know at all times where she was…. But Yuuko had always proved to be a fairly reckless and independent Omega, and she had enough trust in her Alpha to confront him if necessary, making Takeshi apologize to her if he ever pressed or bothered her. Somehow, their relationship worked in that way, and they were always a very loving couple. But Takeshi couldn't help but act acting overprotective when Yuuko became pregnant with triplets...

Although the Betas in general feared Alphas, Yuuri knew that not all were evil. Practically since he was born, he knew Minako Okukawa, an Alfa woman who had a bar near Yu-topia, and was a childhood friend of his parents.

Minako was the typical stereotype of an Alpha woman. Tall, slender, athletic, intimidating and tough, but in reality she was a pretty calm and playful woman who only used her strength to deal with drunks people. Having no children herself, she always devoted her most motherly side to pampering and protecting Mari and Yuuri.

When Yuuri graduated from high school, he knew beforehand that, since he was Beta, he wouldn't be able to find a stable job in any company (unless he wanted to be an overexploited employee or the boy who delivers the coffee), so he decided to continue working with his family. However, he thought it would be worthwhile to go through the university and study Gastronomy to increase his knowledge, and maybe integrate some new exotic dishes into the restaurant's menu. For her part, Mari knew that university wouldn't do any good for her, because her life was in Yu-topia, and Minako had promised to inherit her the bar when the Alpha woman decided to retire.

Something that surprised Yuuri is that he hadn't imagined what would happen on his new school. Apparently, Betas weren't welcome at University. That is to say, Yuuri had no problems to register and passing the entrance test with good grades. However, on his first day, he realized that the students, both Omegas and Alphas, tended to look at the Betas students as if they were weirdos, as if they had no right to be there.

Every day Yuuri and other Betas had to swallow their pride and endure the looks and jeers of the other two genres. At least Alphas were so conceited that they pretended that the Betas didn't exist (but instead stalked the Omegas), and the Omegas only liked to point them out with mockery, because they didn't like direct confrontation.

Only once Yuuri was almost attacked by an Alpha, who was very angry because his Omega had left him, and since he was in pre-heat, he began to attack any Beta that came in front of him to get even. Yuuri had the bad luck to go through there at that time when he was changing classes, so he almost became his third victim. However, other Alphas arrived in time to stop the crazed one, and one of them, named Emil, made sure to get the Japanese man away from the scene so the other Alpha wouldn't touch him.

Yuuri had been quite scared, and a little traumatized by that, to the point that he had to miss school for two days until he could gather the necessary courage to leave his house again (he really wanted to graduate). The worst of the matter was that the Alpha hadn't been expelled, although he was sanctioned to pay the hospital expenses of the other two Betas. Because, as an Alpha, he had an excuse for that, since 'Alphas in heat act without thinking and for that reason they shouldn't be punished.'

Yuuri felt okay and lucky being a Beta, but sometimes he envied the privileges of the Alphas...

* * *

I wanted to write this fic since last year, but I was busy writing "The White Dragon".  
I hope you like this story. I hardly see fics where Viktor or Yuuri are Betas, so I was curious and I write it myself. For now the fic has 5 chapters (in Spanish), so I'll try to translate it if you like it.

Remember, English isn't my native language, so excuse my mistakes :'D

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**


End file.
